


If you lose yourself, could you take me too?

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然史蒂夫和复仇者联盟的其他几位接纳了巴基，让他成为他们中的一员，但巴基还是没有找到归属感。他来到了史蒂夫的床上，想在那里找到家的感觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you lose yourself, could you take me too?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you lose yourself, could you take me too?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214132) by [saidsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly). 



> This is a translated work of saidsoftly's If You Lose Yourself, Could You Take Me Too?  
> Here is the origin link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2214132?view_adult=true  
> Thank her very much for the beautiful fic, and generosity to share with Chinese stucky fans 233
> 
> 这是saidsoftly的同名翻译  
> 原文链接见上，感谢她写出一篇这么美的文，也感谢她愿意授权予我翻译给中国的饭 2333

他不属于这里。

虽然每个人都尽了最大努力想让巴基相信他属于这里，史蒂夫尤甚，但他还是没法把那个“也许他根本不应该在这”的念头从脑海里赶出去。没有人，当然除了史蒂夫之外，真的想要他在这里。巴基是个观察力极其敏锐的人，哪怕是极为细小的身体语言都逃不过他的眼睛，他能从别人的目光里读出一些也许他最好还是不知道的东西。他知道每当他在的时候，娜塔莎总会很紧张，就好像她在等着巴基变回那个顶级杀手冬日战士，好马上启动防御模式。还有托尼在他以为巴基没有注意他的时候，向他看过来的，带着那么点厌恶情绪的目光。 

因为你杀了他的父母。

巴顿，让我们诚实点吧，他压根都懒得装作他信任巴基的样子。他是个文明人，甚至还很礼貌，但他从来都不会在巴基在他身边的时候完全放松警惕。史蒂夫尽可能地让巴基完全融入他的生活，什么事都带上他，不管是日常训练，还是作战会议，或是团队聚餐，他让巴基黏着他的程度都让巴基觉得有些负罪感了，即使这样，他还是觉得自己格格不入。

他是个过时之人，跟史蒂夫一样。但不同的是，史蒂夫的手上并没有沾染那么多无辜人的鲜血。

巴基晚上几乎从不睡觉。他睡不着。他的脑子里总会时不时地闪现出一些记忆的碎片和过去的噩梦。还有，他心里的一部分认为自己根本就不配得到宁静，也不配休息。这点他当然永远也不会告诉史蒂夫。

当他第一次在半夜走进史蒂夫的房间时，巴基都不知道自己在做什么。就好像他的腿有了自己的意识，把他带来这里一样。他在史蒂夫的床前站了几分钟，咬着下唇想着要不要回去自己的房间，史蒂夫在这个时候转了个身，慢慢睁开了眼睛，嘴里嘟囔着巴基的名字，好像在问他为什么会在这里。

“我睡不着，”巴基轻声说。史蒂夫什么也没说，只是朝床的另一侧挪了挪，把被子拉了下来示意巴基躺上来。他做得那么顺手，就好像他们一直以来都是这么做的。

也许我们确实一直都是这么做的。

他躺在史蒂夫身旁，看着他重新跌回了梦乡。他把机械臂放在枕头上，枕在脑后，冰冷的铁片稍稍冷却了他有些发烫的脸颊。他的视线又回到了史蒂夫一动也不动的身影，然后自己也睡了过去。这是他几个星期以来第一次真正拥有睡眠。

 

***

 

这很快成为了一种习惯。巴基会在晚上出现在史蒂夫的床边，而史蒂夫则会一句话也不说，很自然地邀请他一起睡。巴基有次在半夜醒过来，很满意地发现史蒂夫的胸膛正紧紧贴着他的后背，一只手臂还环着他的腰。他小心地在史蒂夫的怀里转了个身，想要把自己埋进他的怀里，就在这时，他发现那双美丽的蓝眼睛慢慢睁开了。

“对不起，”巴基低声说，“我没想把你弄醒。”

“没事，”史蒂夫喃喃道，唇边卷起一抹微笑，把巴基拉得更近了，让两人的额头抵在了一起。巴基也笑了，抬起一只胳膊圈住了他的腰，把手放在了史蒂夫温暖的后背上。

在这里，在史蒂夫的怀里，他最后找到了归属感。

 

***

 

这很快成为了一种新习惯。巴基躺上床后会马上环上史蒂夫，或是侧躺在一边，让史蒂夫紧紧地贴在他的背后。他个人更喜欢后一种姿势，因为史蒂夫有时会把自己的脸埋在巴基的头发里，甚至还会亲吻他的后颈。巴基很肯定史蒂夫都是在以为自己已经睡着之后这么做的，但即使这样也不能减少巴基对此的喜欢。

有一天晚上，他早早地就去了史蒂夫的房间，坐在床沿等着史蒂夫洗完澡出来。巴基听到浴室里的水声停止了，他的背不禁挺得更直了。几分钟后，浴室的门被打开了，史蒂夫用一条毛巾擦着头发出现了。他看到了巴基，一下子停在了原地，眉头担心地皱了起来。

“巴基？你没事吧？”他轻声问道，把头上的毛巾扔到了椅背上，向他走过来。

巴基站了起来，赶在史蒂夫走到他身边之前缩短了他们之间的距离，把他颤抖的双手放在了史蒂夫的腰上，感受那片因为刚洗完澡还潮湿着的温暖肌肤，他紧张地吞咽了一下，嘴唇贴上了史蒂夫的双唇。

史蒂夫定在那里，浑身肌肉都变得僵硬起来，这让巴基突然觉得自己愚蠢至极，去吻一个没有给他回应的人，于是他尴尬地皱了皱眉，嘴唇离开了对方的嘴唇。他飞快地抬头瞥了一眼，却不敢直视史蒂夫，所以他垂下了头，盯着自己的双脚，不知道这个时候应该干点什么才合适。正当他嘟囔着想挤出一两句道歉的话然后离开的时候，史蒂夫突然抓住了巴基的下巴，抬起他的头抬来看着他。他盯着巴基的眼睛，双手捧着他的脸，吻了上去，缠绵地，深情地亲吻着他。他们就这么吻着，除了得挪出空来呼吸，两个人的嘴唇就没离开过对方。史蒂夫抵着巴基的嘴巴笑了起来，把他拉得更近，两个人躺在床上继续亲吻，他们感觉大概就这么吻了好几个小时，最后在对方的怀里四肢交缠着疲倦地睡着了。

 

***

 

接下去的一个星期，巴基每天晚上都会去史蒂夫的房间。他会在打开房门后发现史蒂夫已经醒了，正在等着他的时候略微羞涩地冲他笑。大多数时候他们会亲吻，有时也会聊聊天，或者干脆就这么抱着对方。不管他们做什么，这段时光总令巴基觉得自己是真正安全的。被需要的。就好像他是属于这里的。和史蒂夫在一起就好像回到家了一样。他甚至都没办法用语言来描述他对此有多么感激，但是他相信史蒂夫知道他这些没有说出来的情感，说不上为什么，但他就是知道。

一切都非常完美，直到巴基有天晚上脱掉了自己的衣服，一丝不挂地爬上了史蒂夫的床，带着渴求的呻吟贴上了他的后背。史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，他吓了一跳，尴尬地挥舞着双手，就好像不知道该把它们放在哪才合适。“巴基，你在干...我是说，我们不用这么做。”史蒂夫最终低声说着拨开了巴基脸上的发丝。

“我想要，”巴基低声说，蹭着他的大腿，拉过史蒂夫给了他一个激情的吻。但史蒂夫看上去还是那么地犹豫不决，不知道该干什么，巴基只好拉开了两人的距离，盯着他的眼睛，“你为我做了那么多。这是我仅能做的了。”

很显然他这句话说错了，因为史蒂夫立马就坐了起来，从巴基身边退开了。“巴基，不，” 他在巴基想凑上去继续亲吻他时低声却坚定地拒绝了他。巴基只好也退了开去，脸上带着受伤和困惑的表情，他不知道史蒂夫为什么要拒绝他。“我帮助你是因为我想这么做，因为你是我最好的朋友，不是因为我想从你身上得到什么回报。”

巴基张开了嘴巴，又闭了上去，他的眉毛不解地皱了起来，眼睛里有受伤的神色。“你不想要我吗？”他的声音几乎轻得听不到了。

史蒂夫的脸抽搐了一下，就好像他现在正处于万分痛苦之中，就好像巴基刚才的那句话是一把插进他胸膛里的小刀。“我当然想要你。”他喘了口气，“但是你几乎不知道自己是谁，我...我不能，至少不能在这种情况下。”

巴基一句话也没说地下了床，用一条被单裹住了自己，他甚至都没停下来去捡掉在地板上的衣服，只是这么急匆匆地穿过客厅，逃回了他自己的房间。他锁上门，一头扎进床上，那些昔日的恶梦又重新回来了，滚烫的泪水沿着他的脸颊滑了下来。

 

***

 

两个星期过去了，两个人几乎没跟对方说上一句话。他们的冷战对队伍里的其他人来说显然是十分痛苦的，但谁都没有去问这两个人。就连索尔也察觉到了，但这种情况已经超出了他的理解范围。

巴基讨厌这样。他讨厌这种感觉，但是他又不知道该做点什么。那些恶梦，那些自我怀疑，那些困惑，那些痛苦都像终于找到了报复的时机一样卷土重来，钻进了他的骨髓里，令他浑身发痒，恨不得就这么消失在这个世界上。他想停止这种冷战。他想重新回到史蒂夫的床上，回到他的怀抱，他想重新获得那种安全感，获得平静，回到那个仿佛什么东西都伤害不了他的地方。

他想让史蒂夫把他要回去。

但是史蒂夫不相信巴基已经重新变得完整了，不相信巴基已经有能力做出这种选择和决定。没错，也许属于巴基过去的那些记忆仍四分五裂着，但他知道的那些已经足够他做出这种选择了。他的大脑经受过太多次的伤害，曾经被撕得粉碎，又被重新凑在了一起，太多次了他根本就记不清楚到底有多少次。但他的心还是原来的那颗。他知道自己想要的是什么，他知道自己爱的是谁。

我必须得让他知道。

巴基站在史蒂夫的房间门口这么告诉自己。他这么在心里说了好几遍，深吸了一口气，打开了房间门。

史蒂夫还醒着，他用一只手臂撑着自己坐了起来，看着巴基关上了身后的门。“嗨，”他的声音很柔软，蓝眼睛那么严肃，严肃得那抹蓝都仿佛成了灰色，他看着巴基向床边走来，“你想谈谈吗？”

“天气很冷，”巴基突然开口了，史蒂夫完全坐了起来，有些不解地看着他，“我站在树下，那棵好像长了一张脸的树。你给我带了一条毯子还有...还有几块可颂，是Le Mans的面包师给我们的谢礼。”史蒂夫惊讶地张开了嘴，一只手捂住了嘴巴，泪水很快地在他的眼眶里聚集起来。“我的睫毛上挂着雪花，你说...你说我很漂亮，然后我们...我们...”

“我们接吻了，”史蒂夫喘着气，一滴眼泪滑了下来，“那是我们的初吻。”

巴基点了点头，小心翼翼地坐在了床上，“我当初想要你，现在仍旧想要你。”

“哦，巴基，”史蒂夫吸了一口气，倾上前去，开始热情地亲吻他，“我真爱你。”

“我也爱你，史蒂夫，”巴基轻声回他，这是他自从...好吧，自从四十年代起第一次叫史蒂夫的名字。史蒂夫凑近了，把巴基温柔地压倒在床上，巴基觉得自己就像一朵花一样慢慢地在史蒂夫身下张开了自己。史蒂夫在他身上的重量显得那么美好，那么熟悉，他在他的唇边幸福地叹了一口气。史蒂夫呻吟了一声作为回应，当巴基的金属手更紧地攒住他的肩膀时，史蒂夫的下身贴着巴基的大腿变得更硬了。

“我想要你，巴克，”他在巴基的嘴里低声说道，伸出手脱掉了他的衣服，“我一直都想要你。”

巴基没耐心地呻吟了一声，拉扯着史蒂夫的衣服，他的阴茎火热硬邦邦地贴着他平坦的小腹。史蒂夫几下子脱掉了自己的上衣，没浪费一点时间又重新贴上了巴基的身体，他亲吻，舔舐着巴基耳朵下面的肌肤，沉下了自己的胯部更贴近身下人。巴基发出一声尖锐的叫声，抓住了史蒂夫的臀部，拱起自己的下身迎合他。

史蒂夫抬起了头，看着他在巴基的脖子上留下的红色痕迹满意极了，他的目光重新回到了巴基的脸上。他们的目光胶着在一起，他看着他们之间的激情在巴基脸上留下的痕迹。史蒂夫伸出舌尖探入了巴基的双唇之间，慢慢放下了巴基的双臀，但巴基只是更热切地抵着他的下身磨蹭起来，他们的阴茎互相摩擦着，撞击着。

“嘘，没事的，”史蒂夫温柔地说道，把巴基有些痛苦的呻吟封在了他的吻里，“我会让你很舒服的，巴克。我保证。”史蒂夫低下头去亲吻巴基的左侧脸颊，他的吻没有停下来，一路向下到他的胸膛，小腹，直到下身。他抬起头，看着巴基，缓慢地舔舐着柱体的下端。

“史蒂夫，”巴基喘着气，在史蒂夫把他全部含进嘴里时不由地抬起头向后仰，越过了床沿。史蒂夫呻吟着，下面带来的颤动刺激得巴基蜷起了脚趾，史蒂夫的头前后摆动着，满意地嘟囔了一声离开了巴基的下身，用强壮的双臂圈住了他的大腿，抚摸着其中一条，在另一条大腿上印下一个吻，他把自己撑了起来，把巴基打得更开了。

史蒂夫的舌头在巴基的后穴边滑动着，在上面用力地印下一吻，巴基的呼吸仿佛卡在了喉咙里。

“我一直想这么做，”他喃喃道，巴基可以感觉到双腿之间史蒂夫喷出的热气，“梦到过这样。”史蒂夫伸出他的舌头，一遍又一便地舔吻着，贴着那片敏感的粉色肌肤呻吟着，就好像巴基是他尝过的最美味的东西。他灵活的舌头越过那圈紧实的褶皱，温柔地把他舔开，让巴基开始急促地喘着气，几乎跪倒在床上。

“史蒂夫，求求你，”他粗喘着，不知道自己在求些什么，只是知道他想要更多。他因为身上愉悦的感觉几乎陷入了错乱的状态，他甚至没有注意到史蒂夫什么时候开始移动的，直到他感觉到他重新回到他的两腿之间，用一根手指抵着他的入口摩挲着。

“放轻松，巴克，”史蒂夫低声说，“我不会伤害你的。”他慢慢伸进了那根手指，眼睛盯着巴基看，后者将头侧向一边，紧闭着双眼。当史蒂夫确信他并没有给巴基带来任何痛苦后，他又加进了一根手指，让它们在甬道里进进出出，听着巴基在轻声呻吟着。

“更多，”巴基轻声恳求他，手伸下去捏了捏自己的下体，又迫不及待地握着它滑动了几下。

“好的，宝贝，”史蒂夫加进了第三根手指，认真地帮巴基做着扩张，“你太紧了，巴克。我等不及要进入你了。”

“好的，”巴基呜咽着，大口喘着气，“求求你，史蒂夫，我...我想要你，我需要你，求求你。”

“我是你的，”史蒂夫抬起身子，用双唇覆住了巴基的嘴唇，将他的手指往里面插得更深了。

巴基在史蒂夫的嘴里可怜的呜咽着，转开头有些挫败地喘着气，“我要你在我里面！”

史蒂夫贴着巴基的脸颊轻轻地笑了起来，“我知道你在说什么，巴克。”他抽出了他的手指，巴基几乎是立马想让它们再放回去，他正想抱怨，就感觉到史蒂夫把自己放在了他的双腿之间。“你准备好了吗？”史蒂夫伸出手扶了扶他的阴茎，巴基用力点了点头，他差点在史蒂夫的前端进入他的后穴时射了出来。“如果太痛的话，一定要告诉我好吗？”巴基又点了点头，“答应我，巴克。”

“我答应你，”他的声音已经有些暗哑了，他的脑子被无尽的愉悦塞满了，感受到史蒂夫用手圈着他的阴茎缓慢地撸动着，同时缓缓将他自己的推进巴基的后穴里。

“我的老天，巴克，”史蒂夫几乎要被被巴基的紧致包裹的美妙感觉打败了，“你太紧了，宝贝。”他往前耸了耸他的臀部，更深地进入到巴基的身体里。

“史蒂夫，”巴基哭喊着，猛地闭上了眼睛，感受史蒂夫充实着他的那无与伦比的感觉。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫有些喘不上气地问他，花了四倍的自制力把自己固定在那，“疼吗？”

“不疼，”巴基马上回答他，睁开眼睛看向史蒂夫，“求你了...不要停下来。”

史蒂夫没有停下来，他继续动作着，直到整根没入，把自己埋进了巴基的身体最深处。他调整着自己的姿势，好让巴基能适应他在他里面的感觉，他倾下身去亲吻，啃咬着巴基的下巴。“你太棒了，巴克，”他凑在他的耳边说，把他的耳垂含在了他的嘴里，用牙齿轻轻磨咬着，“比我想象得还要好。”

“你...你想象过这个？”巴基不敢相信地睁大了眼睛。他为自己竟然能在史蒂夫在他双腿之间抽插的同时还能讲出话来表示惊奇。

“老天，当然，”史蒂夫在他的左肩膀和机械臂交合的地方印下几个吻，“你知道有多少个晚上我一个人躺在床上，希望你能和我在一起，在我身下？”

“我就在隔壁房间，”巴基微笑着，用金属手拨了拨史蒂夫金色的短发，“想着一样的事。”

“我们那时候都挺傻的，对吧？”史蒂夫笑了起来。

巴基点点头，用另一只手拉下史蒂夫的头，凑上去吻他，他们的嘴唇和舌头激烈地碰撞在了一起，他的双腿缠上了史蒂夫的腰。他挪开了头，等着史蒂夫睁开他的蓝眼睛，看向他的脸，他低声道，“操我，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫开始挪动他的臀部，把脸埋进巴基的颈窝掩盖住自己的呻吟，一边温柔地进出着。“我好想你，巴基，”他声音破碎地凑在他的耳边轻声说，“我以为我已经失去你了。我...我从来没想过我们...”

“我现在在这里了，”巴基温柔地说，用大拇指摸去了沾在史蒂夫长长睫毛上的一滴眼泪。

史蒂夫点了点头，加快了抽插的频率，“我不会让你发生任何事的，”他一边许下承诺，一边继续在他身下温暖的身体里进出着，“我不会再次失去你的，”巴基闭上眼睛，呻吟着用他的金属手指在史蒂夫的背上摩挲着，让他最好的朋友，他的爱人把他操进床垫里。“我会保护好你的，”史蒂夫继续说，他的话语在他沉重的呼吸间变得有些断断续续，”我会保护好你的，巴克。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基大声啜泣着，他充血肿胀的阴茎喷出了白浊，洒在了自己的小腹上。他有些窘迫，他的高潮来得这么快，但史蒂夫看起来完全没受到打扰。

“你真美，巴克，”他喘着气，更用力更快地操着他，“我太爱你了，”尽管他们的身体现在滑溜溜地就像果冻一样，巴基还是把他的双腿在史蒂夫的腰间缠得更紧了，他软掉的阴茎随着史蒂夫的每次抽插断断续续地滴出一些液体。他的双臂也紧紧地抱住了史蒂夫，把他拉得更近，史蒂夫变得更硬了，更深地进入他。

事后他们并没有讲多少话，他们实在太累了，就只是沉浸在高潮后的余韵中。他们浑身都是汗，皮肤闪闪发光，他们拥抱着彼此，就这么慢慢睡着了，几十年来第一次感觉如此的心满意足，再也不需要什么来让他们变得更快乐了。

 

***

 

第二天晚上，他们又做爱了，这一次史蒂夫躺在床上，让巴基骑在他身上。巴基在学着怎么样保持速率的同时也要保持平衡，他上下起伏的幅度太大了，他的动作太狂野了，差点从史蒂夫身上跌下来，史蒂夫轻声笑着接住了他。

“我抓住你了，巴克，没事的，我抓住你了。”他坐起身，用手臂圈住了巴基的腰，用力地抱紧了他，一边在他的两腿间进出。他用力地操他，直到巴基喷得他们整个胸膛都是。看到巴基在自己的怀里瘫软下来，史蒂夫不由地笑了，又抱了他一会儿才小心翼翼地把他放在了床上，继续用力地撞击他，几分钟后也跟着射了出来。

 

***

 

史蒂夫第二天早上起来发现自己又硬了，巴基把他拖去洗澡，还没等史蒂夫把水温调到最舒服的状态，他就跪在他面前，用嘴巴包裹住了他的阴茎。史蒂夫呻吟了一声，向后靠在浴室的墙上。虽然没什么经验，但是巴基用他满得快要溢出来的热情弥补了这一点。

“你这样看上去可真美，巴克，”史蒂夫喃喃道，拨开了贴在巴基脸上的几缕湿发，“我应该把你拍下来。”巴基抬头看着他笑，澄亮的蓝眼睛不再是过去那种死气沉沉的灰色。他上下轻快地摆动着他的头，用力地吸着史蒂夫的阴茎，直到他最终在他的嘴巴里射了出来。

史蒂夫靠着墙滑了下来，坐在了浴室的地板上，让热水喷洒在身上，巴基蜷伏在他的胸膛上。“我要拿你怎么办，巴克？”他大声叹道，手指在巴基湿漉漉的头发间划拨着，“你把我的力气都榨干了，我要怎么去拯救世界呢？”

“我不在乎世界怎么样，”巴基的声音很轻柔，“我在乎的一切都在这了。”这也许不是很超级英雄式的感言，但这真的是他心中所想。他属于这里。他想要一直待在这里。

他迷失在史蒂夫的怀抱里，再也不会觉得找不到方向了。


End file.
